


A Team Skull Gangbang

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bondage, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Guzma - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Pokemon, Suggested Dubious Consent, Suggested Non-con, Team Skull (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little indulgent smut with everyone's favorite boy
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Team Skull/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two versions of this story, this is the male version.

You wake up on a bed, it’s soft yet kind of crusty? Your arms are stretched uncomfortably and wrists tied to the opposing bedposts. Your thoughts are fuzzy, as if you’ve been drugged. Oh. You were. At the bar last night, with a few Skull grunts. One of them must have slipped you something. Something warm presses against your face, rubbing and pushing on your cheek. You open your hazy eyes, blinking to try and clear them as you meet the eyes of many. Quite a few skull grunts are hanging around you, grinning widely. The warmth pressed against your face is- oh god is that his-?! 

“G’morning prince. You were kinda, HARD to wake up!” He laughs, shoving his dick harder against your cheek. The group laughs with him and you notice ALL of them seem to be lacking their pants. You try to say something, but a weak nonsense comes out. You’re still fuzzy, trying to stay awake as the men laugh and chatter at you. One of them smacks you, shocking you awake as he laughs. “Wake up bitch. We have things to do.”

Another grunt chimes in. “The boss isn’t here yet, but he says we can get started.” He steps closer. “We just ain’t allowed to fuck yer tender hole yet.” Another says, as he smacks your hip. You yelp and jerk away a bit, crying out “That hurts!” He rolls his eyes. “It’s supposed to. Heard you were talkin’ shit about our boss. Can’t be havin’ that. Someone’s gotta punish you. Til he gets here, we’re gunna do it.” 

You look on in horror as the group comes closer. One of them climbs on top of you and as you go to voice a complaint, he shoves his dick straight in your mouth. You choke for a moment before he starts moving, forcing himself into your throat over and over. You struggle to breathe and if you whine or make a noise of defiance, he stays still in your throat until your body begins to panic for air. You feel the others pressing themselves against various parts of your body, rubbing against you and leaving a sticky trail on you. The man in your mouth moves more erratically, he grunts and pushes harder into your mouth. You know what’s coming, you try to pull your head away but he isn’t having it. He grabs your hair, holding you in place as he pulls back just enough to fill your mouth with his cum. You gag, struggle, try to push it out with your tongue but he smacks your throat and forces you to swallow. When he finally pulls away, you gag and gasp for air. 

The group laughs, a few of them bring themselves to the edge just rubbing on your body. They cover you in hot spunk. You’re sticky and hot and disgusted, but still arousal finds you. You shift your legs, the hardness between them surprises you. Everyone notices. “Holy shit that was fast! Ha! One dude fucks your face and you’re already hard. What a slut!”

Another climbs over you and starts fucking your face again. You whimper, shifting your legs and kneading your hands, your cock twitching. Some others take note of it and decide to make use of your hands. They force you to gently hold their throbbing cocks as they thrusts into your hands. Another spreads your legs, grinning and beckoning others to come take a look. They tease fingers at you, rubbing your hole and working lube into you. You wiggle your hips and whimper, the man fucking your mouth is ready to burst. You want to tell him not to cum in your mouth, but he is definitely going to. Or not. One of them leans over and forces one of your eyes open as the man in your mouth pulls out and cums, splattering your face and stinging your eye. You flinch and swear and he just laughs. “Talk shit, get humiliated.” The two working your hands blow as well, coating your face and hair in their thick cum. You’re mad, but you can’t help but moan as too many hands to count are working your body. Rubbing your hips, kneading your ass, neck, sides and most of all, your throbbing dick.

You writhe under their touch, more hands and more dicks touch you all over. Your cock is dripping, you’re covered in cum and these men all around you seem insatiable. One of them dares to press themselves between your ass cheeks and you swear this is it, it’s about to get serious. Something tears the man away, he goes practically flying and hits the wall. “The fuck you think you’re doing? That is mine.” A rough voice calls, practically growling. You tremble. You know who that is.

“Heard you were talkin’ about me...not good things either. I’m thinkin’ that man, I really don’t like that.” Guzma glares at you, putting his hands on his hips. Then he shrugs, grins and looks at his fellows. “Don’t worry, by the time we’re done with you, you’ll be praisin’ us til the sun burns out.” A hearty laugh comes from him and the other men of the group. “Don’t worry prince,” Guzma says as he smacks your cock. “I’ll take good care of ya…”

You watch as Guzma starts to shed out of his clothes. His body is firm but not ripped, he almost has a little pudge going on. Still, he looks like he could rip you in half if you pissed him off. He’s not quite hard yet, but he works himself between your ass back and forth, rubbing that tender hole and getting himself nice and hard. “What a slut, gettin’ gang banged by a real gang and you’re hard as a rock.” He smirks wide at you, grabbing your hips tightly. “I’m not the most patient guy, so ‘scuse me while I just-” He slams into you hard enough to make you hit your head on the headboard. “Go balls deep right on the start~”. You feel a jolt of pain as his girth plants inside as deep as it can, stretching you out. But still, you feel a rush of pleasure and the satisfaction of being full. The mix of pain and pleasure that rips out of your throat makes his cock twitch inside you. A few of the grunts groan as they start getting ready to coat you in even more cum.

Guzma digs his fingers painfully into your hips and holds you steady as he pulls out slowly, so slowly, all the way out. You know what’s coming and gasp as he just starts to move. He pauses and you look almost confused. “What, expected me to just shove it in there again like that? Like I’m gunna let you know what I’m doin’ prince.” He growls, leaning over you and rubbing the tip at your entrance. He’s so tantalizingly close to your face. You feel his hot breath, his eyes piercing you as he studies you. He’s smirking, moving closer. You can smell his sweat, or maybe that’s just his smell. It smells good. Your head is swimming. He’s closer, closer, you almost want to meet up and kiss him. Instead, he bites your neck. Hard. You scream as his teeth dig into your flesh and he suddenly thrusts back inside of you. Back and forth, somehow harder each time. Your hips hurt, your ass hurts and this man is lapping and sucking at the blood coming out of your neck. It hurts, it hurts, but it feels so good.  
He groans in your ear, growling and grunting. “Tight little bitch, huggin’ my cock like that…” He bites at your ear, relishing in the pained moans tearing from your mouth. “Still, don’t think you’ve had enough humiliation at Guzma’s hands.” He pulls back and starts messing with something on the bed beside you. You can't see what it is, but you do hear the sound of a bottle popping open. Then you feel something new pushing at your puckered hole. You jerk and try to get away, but Guzma is not having that. He shoves something slick and cold into your ass until he’s sure it’s not coming out. You cry out and struggle before he shoves his cock back inside you along with that thing. The pressure is intense, like it’s sitting right on your prostate but it gets worse. Suddenly it starts vibrating and Guzma groans with almost a laugh as he feels it inside you, up against his dick. He starts thrusting again, hurting you but making you feel oh so good. So good. Too good. Suddenly you clench down on him and arch your back, your body trembles and the air catches in your throat. Your cum splatters all over your stomach and Guzma looks a bit surprised and pauses, watching you convulse and gasp.

“Ha! Holy shit he just came!” He laughs at you as you clutch inside on his dick. And then he continues wrecking your overstimulated ass. You cry out and moan, writhing and trembling. He leans to your face again, moving slowly now. “G’head and say my name prince…” You shake your head, panting and trying to turn away. He grabs your chin and forces you to look at him, staring into your eyes. “Say. My. Name.”

He moves slower even, torturing you yet still staring hard into your eyes. When you still refuse, he pauses altogether despite your protest. “Noooo…” You whine at him. He looks annoyed and not at all bothered by your repeated kneading inside on his dick. “I’m waiting.” You look at him with a pitiful face, take a breath and weakly say “Guzma…”. He twitches inside of you, but is face stays hard. “Again. Louder.” “Guzma…!” “LOUDER!” “GUZMA!” He smirks at you. “That’s a good prince...now, beg for it.” 

You stare at him pleadingly, not sure if you’re ready to ruin your pride like that yet. He starts to move slowly, rubbing his thumb on the head of your dick as electricity sparks up your spine. “F-fuck…!”. He raises an eye. “Yeah? Fuck what?”. Biting your lip, frustrated beyond words, you manage to bark out. “Me!”. He’s not convinced and squeezes your shaft. You can’t stand it anymore. “Fuck me!” You scream at him. He’s a bit surprised and leans back a bit before laughing. “Well if you insist…” He motions the grunts to unbind your wrists. You sigh with relief and shift your arms around. Guzma seems to be waiting for something.

You wrap your arms around his neck, shifting your body so he can sit deeper inside. He shudders with delight as he claws into your hips again before returning to the merciless pace of fucking you stupid. The slaps of flesh echo in the room, combined with the lewd stroking of the grunts on their own shafts. You cling desperately to Guzma, saying his name over and over. He seems to fuck you harder and harder every time you say his name. You’re so close, your vision is starting to cloud and fireworks are going off behind your eyes. You scream and claw into his back as you orgasm harder than you ever have before, cum planting all over Guzma’s chest. But he still doesn’t stop. He sounds desperate, raw, feral. Your body feels like it’s going to break as he pounds into you. Sounds start to muddle, all you can feel is pleasure. “You-...you better thank me for givin’ you all I got prince!” He says as he holds you tight, buried as deep as he can, and explodes inside you. You feel his essence fill inside you and squeeze around him to leak out. More cum splatters on you, but you don’t care. Guzma slumps on you, breathing hard in your ear, your chests rising and falling together as you bask in your orgasms together. 

Finally satisfied, he pulls away from you, looking annoyed that he got grunt cum on him. “Aim better, shit man.” Though he doesn’t seem bothered by your cum. He looks down at you, happy with his work. You’re laying limp where he left you, breathing hard, twitching sometimes and covered in cum. He’s leaking out of you into a puddle, you swear he was somehow saving it all for you. You’re bruised all over, your ass is in agony, but you don’t care. Guzma sits beside you and snickers at the state you’re in. “So, was it worth it prince?”

You manage a smile at him. “F-fuck yes...I’ll pay double next time too…”. He grins at you, smacking your softening dick. “Sure thing slut. We’ll surprise you.” You regret nothing.


	2. Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The female version of the story.

You wake up on a bed, it’s soft yet kind of crusty? Your arms are stretched uncomfortably and wrists tied to the opposing bedposts. Your thoughts are fuzzy, as if you’ve been drugged. Oh. You were. At the bar last night, with a few Skull grunts. One of them must have slipped you something. Something warm presses against your face, rubbing and pushing on your cheek. You open your hazy eyes, blinking to try and clear them as you meet the eyes of many. Quite a few skull grunts are hanging around you, grinning widely. The warmth pressed against your face is- oh god is that his-?! 

“G’morning princess. You were kinda, HARD to wake up!” He laughs, shoving his dick harder against your cheek. The group laughs with him and you notice ALL of them seem to be lacking their pants. You try to say something, but a weak nonsense comes out. You’re still fuzzy, trying to stay awake as the men laugh and chatter at you. One of them smacks you, shocking you awake as he laughs. “Wake up bitch. We have things to do.”

Another grunt chimes in. “The boss isn’t here yet, but he says we can get started.” He steps closer. “We just ain’t allowed to fuck yer tender holes yet.” Another says, as he smacks your hip. You yelp and jerk away a bit, crying out “That hurts!” He rolls his eyes. “It’s supposed to. Heard you were talkin’ shit about our boss. Can’t be havin’ that. Someone’s gotta punish you. Til he gets here, we’re gunna do it.” 

You look on in horror as the group comes closer. One of them climbs on top of you and as you go to voice a complaint, he shoves his dick straight in your mouth. You choke for a moment before he starts moving, forcing himself into your throat over and over. You struggle to breathe and if you whine or make a noise of defiance, he stays still in your throat until your body begins to panic for air. You feel the others pressing themselves against various parts of your body, rubbing against you and leaving a sticky trail on you. The man in your mouth moves more erratically, he grunts and pushes harder into your mouth. You know what’s coming, you try to pull your head away but he isn’t having it. He grabs your hair, holding you in place as he pulls back just enough to fill your mouth with his cum. You gag, struggle, try to push it out with your tongue but he smacks your throat and forces you to swallow. When he finally pulls away, you gag and gasp for air. 

The group laughs, a few of them bring themselves to the edge just rubbing on your body. They cover you in hot spunk. You’re sticky and hot and disgusted, but still arousal finds you. You shift your legs, the wet between them surprising you. Everyone notices. “Holy shit that was fast! Ha! One dude fucks your face and you’re already wet. What a slut!”

Another climbs over you and starts fucking your breasts. A weird sensation but not all unpleasant. He kneads them together, teasing your nipples as he goes. You whimper, shifting your legs and kneading your hands. Some others take note of it and decide to make use of your hands. They force you to gently hold their throbbing cocks as they thrusts into your hands. Another spreads your legs, grinning and beckoning others to come take a look. They tease fingers at you, rubbing your wetness all over your thighs and teasing your clit. You wiggle your hips and whimper, the man fucking your breasts is ready to burst. You want to tell him not to cum on your face, but he is definitely going to. One of them leans over and forces one of your eyes open as cums, splattering your face and stinging your eye. You flinch and swear and he just laughs. “Talk shit, get humiliated.” The two working your hands blow as well, coating your face and hair in their thick cum. You’re mad, but you can’t help but moan as too many hands to count are working your body. Rubbing your hips, kneading your ass, breasts, neck, sides and most of all, your soaking pussy.

You writhe under their touch, more hands and more dicks touch you all over. You’re dripping wet, covered in cum and these men all around you seem insatiable. One of them dares to press themselves between your folds and you swear this is it, it’s about to get serious. Something tears the man away, he goes practically flying and hits the wall. “The fuck you think you’re doing? That is mine.” A rough voice calls, practically growling. You tremble. You know who that is.

“Heard you were talkin’ about me...not good things either. I’m thinkin’ that, man, I really don’t like that.” Guzma glares at you, putting his hands on his hips. Then he shrugs, grins and looks at his fellows. “Don’t worry, by the time we’re done with you, you’ll be praisin’ us til the sun burns out.” A hearty laugh comes from him and the other men of the group. “Don’t worry princess,” Guzma says as he smacks your pussy. “I’ll take good care of ya…”

You watch as Guzma starts to shed out of his clothes. His body is firm but not ripped, he almost has a little pudge going on. Still, he looks like he could rip you in half if you pissed him off. He’s not quite hard yet, but he works himself between your folds back and forth, rubbing that tender bud and getting himself nice and hard. “What a slut, gettin’ gang banged by a real gang and you’re soakin’ wet.” He smirks wide at you, grabbing your hips tightly. “I’m not the most patient guy, so ‘scuse me while I just-” He slams into you hard enough to make you hit your head on the headboard. “Go balls deep right on the start~”. You feel a jolt of pain as his girth plants inside as deep as it can, stretching you out. But still, you feel a rush of pleasure and the satisfaction of being full. The mix of pain and pleasure that rips out of your throat makes his cock twitch inside you. A few of the grunts groan as they start getting ready to coat you in cum even more.

Guzma digs his fingers painfully into your hips and holds you steady as he pulls out slowly, so slowly, all the way out. You know what’s coming and gasp as he just starts to move. He pauses and you look almost confused. “What, expected me to just shove it in there again like that? Like I’m gunna let you know what I’m doin’ princess.” He growls, leaning over you and rubbing the tip at your entrance. He’s so tantalizingly close to your face. You feel his hot breath, his eyes piercing you as he studies you. He’s smirking, moving closer. You can smell his sweat, or maybe that’s just his smell. It smells good. Your head is swimming. He’s closer, closer, you almost want to meet up and kiss him. Instead, he bites your neck. Hard. You scream as his teeth dig into your flesh and he suddenly thrusts back inside of you. Back and forth, somehow harder each time. Your hips hurt, your pelvis hurts and this man is lapping and sucking at the blood coming out of your neck. It hurts, it hurts, but it feels so good.  
He groans in your ear, growling and grunting. “Tight little bitch, huggin’ my cock like that…” He bites at your ear, relishing in the pained moans tearing from your mouth. “Still, don’t think you’ve had enough humiliation at Guzma’s hands.” He pulls back and starts messing with something on the bed beside you. You can't see what it is, but you do hear the sound of a bottle popping open. Then you feel something pushing at the other hole. You jerk and try to get away, but Guzma is not having that. He shoves something slick and cold into your ass until he’s sure it’s not coming out. You cry out and struggle before he shoves his cock back in your pussy. The pressure is intense but it gets worse. Suddenly it starts vibrating and Guzma groans with almost a laugh as he feels it inside you. He starts thrusting again, hurting you but making you feel oh so good. So good. Too good. Suddenly you clench down on him and arch your back, your body trembles and the air catches in your throat. Guzma looks a bit surprised and pauses, watching you convulse and gasp.

“Ha! Holy shit she just came!” He laughs at you as you clutch inside on his dick. And then he continues wrecking your overstimulated pussy. You cry out and moan, writhing and trembling. He leans to your face again, moving slowly now. “G’head and say my name princess…” You shake your head, panting and trying to turn away. He grabs your chin and forces you to look at him, staring into your eyes. “Say. My. Name.”

He moves slower even, torturing you yet still staring hard into your eyes. When you still refuse, he pauses altogether despite your protest. “Noooo…” You whine at him. He looks annoyed and not at all bothered by your repeated kneading inside on his dick. “I’m waiting.” You look at him with a pitiful face, take a breath and weakly say “Guzma…”. He twitches inside of you, but his face stays hard. “Again. Louder.” “Guzma…!” “LOUDER!” “GUZMA!” He smirks at you. “That’s a good princess...now, beg for it.” 

You stare at him pleadingly, not sure if you’re ready to ruin your pride like that yet. He starts to move slowly, rubbing his thumb on your clit as electricity sparks up your spine. “F-fuck…!”. He raises an eye. “Yeah? Fuck what?”. Biting your lip, frustrated beyond words, you manage to bark out. “Me!”. He’s not convinced and pinches your clit. You can’t stand it anymore. “Fuck me!” You scream at him. He’s a bit surprised and leans back a bit before laughing. “Well if you insist…” He motions the grunts to unbind your wrists. You sigh with relief and shift your arms around. Guzma seems to be waiting for something.

You wrap your arms around his neck, shifting your body so he can sit deeper inside. He shudders with delight as he claws into your hips again before returning to the merciless pace of fucking you stupid. The slaps of flesh echo in the room, combined with the lewd stroking of the grunts on their own shafts. You cling desperately to Guzma, saying his name over and over. He seems to fuck you harder and harder every time you say his name. You’re so close, your vision is starting to cloud and fireworks are going off behind your eyes. You scream and claw into his back as you orgasm harder than you ever have before. But he still doesn’t stop. He sounds desperate, raw, feral. Your body feels like it’s going to break as he pounds into you. Sounds start to muddle, all you can feel is pleasure. “You-...you better thank me for givin’ you all I got princess!” He says as he holds you tight, buried as deep as he can, and explodes inside you. You feel his essence fill every space inside you and squeezes around him to leak out. More cum splatters on you, but you don’t care. Guzma slumps on you, breathing hard in your ear, your chests rising and falling together as you bask in your orgasms together. 

Finally satisfied, he pulls away from you, looking annoyed that he got grunt cum on him. “Aim better, shit man.” He looks down at you, happy with his work. You’re laying limp where he left you, breathing hard, twitching sometimes and covered in cum. He’s leaking out of you into a puddle, you swear he was somehow saving it all for you. You’re bruised all over, your pelvis is in agony, but you don’t care. Guzma sits beside you and snickers at the state you’re in. “So, was it worth it princess?”

You manage a smile at him. “F-fuck yes...I’ll pay double next time too…”. He grins at you, smacking one of your breasts. “Sure thing slut. We’ll surprise you.” You regret nothing.


End file.
